Kama
"My name is Kama.My destiny is unknown and so am I, but one day Makuta every where will fear me,and you will be the first to experience my wrath''." —Kama To Venama after Defeating Him in battle '' Kama was a Deta matoran,though he did not know it,he was transformed into a toa by a toa stone and captured by Chirox but was rescued by arik,a fellow toa,later falling into a OoMN pod and taken to Daxia. Early Life Kama was origenly a Deta-Matoran Miner on the island of Marika Nui.He was best friends with with The Koav-Matoran Arik. At some point the two were transformed into toa and kama was captured and taken to makuta venmas lair but later rescued by toa Arik and their vahki and bohrak friends.later in a fight he fell into a OoMN pod and was taken to daxia Order of Mata Nui taken in by "The Guardian" and taught how to fight by Toa Hydros he was sent on unimportent missons with Hydros.he was part of the Toa/Dark Hunter war where he met his worst enemy... "Makuta" Venama,he also used his power over sound to save Av turned shadow matoran.Over time he gained a reputation among the few Marika Nui agents and was sent there on his most importent mission yet Missions Missions include: the Toa/Dark Hunter war Recovering masks Rescuing matoran and turuga taking prisoners with botar to the pit taking down the dark hunter "makuta" venama saving shadow matoran and turning them back to av matoran and the Marika Nui rescue The Pit info not yet recorded Marika Nui "marika nui... was beutiful...now its dead... and i will do to you...what you did to the island...destroy you" -Kama to Makuta Spidama makuta spidama took over Marika Nui,and killed Toa Arik and his team.Marika nui was a wasteland filled with webs and evil rahi that served spidama and his father...Makuta Ultima,M.U needed 3 things from the island,the mask of death,a grey eriee hau,the mask of life,and he got it (but the OoMN took it when he was killed) and the mask of silencing,he got that too(find out what happens in ep 35 of the kama chronicles) Abilities and Traits Kama can turn invisible,has super speed,controls magma,fire and molten rock and controls sound.Kama is cheerful but stuburn,he can be cocky and calm at times,he is also a hothead.Kama hates ice but loves water,he also there for his friends and tries not to let them down Mask and Tools Kama wear's a upgraded huna that lets him run faster then any rahi known to be alive and turn invisible without his shadow showing,he uses a sword of fire and sonic's,he later gains protosteel wings ,a midak skyblaster and a protosteel claw Forms Because of his Adaptive Armor, Kama is capable of adapting to most types of terrain and opponents.He gains this armor when he joins the Order of Mata Nui.When Kama uses his adaptive armor in is unable to use his elemental power of sound which is replaced by the power of light. Kama has 3 known forms,normal,flight and sea